


burn after reading

by CrumblingAsh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce writes fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Drabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrumblingAsh/pseuds/CrumblingAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… gonna stop writing fics, then?” He prods quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn after reading

* * *

 

 

“ _The Outsiders_ was my favorite book as a kid.” Bruce pauses, head titled as he stares at the screen. “Still is one of my favorites, actually.”

 

Tony studies the same screen, sees the tweet from the famous author of her opinion on fanfiction. It makes him snort (“ _That’s not a real robot, Anthony!_ ”), but he’s not Bruce, and Bruce isn’t him, and his father’s opinion on DUM-E had still hurt, and Bruce is still Bruce.

 

“You… gonna stop writing fics, then?” He prods quietly.

 

Bruce huffs, then shakes his head with a small smile. “No.” He clicks off Twitter, revealing the blank page of Word. “She wrote some good books, but it’s just an opinion.”

 

“Thank _God_.” Tony squeezes Bruce’s shoulder and breaks the moment with an exaggerated groan of pleasure. “I like your version of _Reign_ so much better than the actual fucking show.” Likes how much the other man likes writing it.

 

Bruce chuckles, fingers already moving over the keys.


End file.
